inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kudou Fuyuka
(Defender) |number = 9 |element = Wood |team = Inazuma Japan (Manager) |seiyuu= Tomatsu Haruka |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3 |debut_anime= Episode 068 Episode 033 (GO)}} Kudou Fuyuka ( ) is the daughter of Ono Masataka, the adopted daughter of Kudou Michiya and Endou's childhood friend. In Inazuma Eleven GO, she works as a nurse. In the Dark version of the game, she is Endou's wife. Profile Inazuma Eleven 3 *''"An old friend of Endou's. Quite a bashful type, but she's grown thanks to training."'' Background She became a manager when Natsumi left Japan to research about Endou's grandfather, Daisuke. Aki and Otonashi helped Fuyuka and taught her things. When Fuyuka was little (according to Kudou it was seven years ago), her father, Ono Masataka, and her mother died in a car accident. Kudou later decided to adopt Fuyuka as his daughter. Appearance Fuyuka has fair skin, blue eyes and an innocent appearance. She has long lavender hair tied in a half ponytail. She usually wears a short-sleeved white shirt, a blue mini-skirt, a teal vest, a blue necktie pair of white socks and dark purple shoes. When she was younger, she had shorter hair that was usually tied in pigtails. She used to wear a white collar shirt, black sweater, pink skirt, purple socks and pink shoes. In the GO anime, her hair is tied as bun and she wears a white and light blue nurse uniform, coupled with a white nurse hat and white slippers. In the Dark version of the game, her attire consists of a white t-shirt, a dark blue pantyhose, green slippers and a light green apron with blue and white stripes. Personality She usually speaks with a soft tone, and acts like a mother to Inazuma Japan. She does many things to contribute as a manager, such as reading books about nutrition and health to make her food taste better and adding labels on each of the member's bottles and towels to make things easier. She also seems to be a bit naive since didn't realize that Urabe Rika arranged her date with Endou. In GO she is more confident and resolute, especially to Amemiya Taiyou and Shindou Takuto. She also doesn't speak with such soft tone. Plot Season 3 She first appeared in episode 68, secretly watching Raimon practice. Endou then went up to her, recognizing her as "Fuyuppe", his friend from first grade that often called him Mamoru-kun. Fuyuka explained to him that it was her first time in Inazuma Town and she couldn't recall meeting him. She then said goodbye to him, confusing Endou since he was certain that she was his childhood friend. After the selection match, it was revealed that she was the daughter of Inazuma Japan's coach, Kudou. Soon, she became one of Inazuma Japan managers after Natsumi left. In episode 78, she was worried about Endou's behavior although Touko said that he was just searching for a new hissatsu technique. However, Rika instead told her that Endou was in a great danger and Fuyuka ended up believing her. She then followed Rika's "instructions" to supposedly save Endou, which were to bring him to an amusement park, take him on a thrilling ride, go to a clothing store and showcase the clothes she tried on and finally take eat with him in an ice-cream shop. However, some members of Inazuma Japan were spying on her in the process, believing the fact that she and Endou were dating. Fuyuka eventually found out that she was tricked and and instead said that she wanted to tour around Inazuma Town, despite her thinking that it was rather stupid excuse even though Endou believed her. Endou also showed Fuyuka his grandfather's notebook and he was shocked that Fuyuka was the second person that was able to read his grandfather's handwriting. It is then later revealed that it was because her real father had been reading to her one of Endou's grandfather's notebooks when she was younger. In episode 95, when the entire Inazuma Japan team thought that they were going to lose to Argentina, she reminded them to never give up and gave them their confidence back. They then managed to score a last-minute goal with Grand Fire and they unfortunately lost. After he arrived at the end of the match, Endou told her that she was good manager and she was happy to hear that from him. In episode 102, she regained back her memories and found out that her father helped out in the plan to save Daisuke. She also insisted on not having hypnotherapy again because she still wanted to remember. She eventually kept the last notebook by Daisuke, saying that Endou let her keep it since it was his grandfather's gift to her dad. In the final episode of the FFI arc, she graduated from Raimon, which probably means that she transferred there sometime after Inazuma Japan won the FFI. She graduated like the others from Raimon and her father was happy for her. She was also very happy to see Endou and the others enjoying the graduation match. Inazuma Eleven GO She reappeared in episode 33 as a nurse in Inazuma Town's hospital. She is also the nurse who was assigned to look over Amemiya Taiyou. She was happy about Amemiya when he first met Tenma since he talked about him often. In episode 37, she told Tenma that Amemiya couldn't play soccer again because of a disease that he had since his childhood. In episode 40, she saw Tsurugi along with Yuuka so she called Endou and told him. Game Appearance Character Avatar Wii Avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form In order to recruit Fuyuka, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (dropped by Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa Shinichi's Taisen Route) *'Item': Nursemaid Towel *'Topic': Allowance of Birds After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 1300 Kizuna Points. Be aware that in order to make her appear as a scoutable option, you'll need to recruit at least five other members from Raimon. Adult Form In order to recruit Fuyuka as an adult, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Vivid Medicine *'Player': Fuyuka (young) *'Player': Endou Mamoru (adult) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna Points. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 112 *'TP': 133 *'Kick': 43 *'Body': 53 *'Control': 60 *'Catch': 72 *'Speed': 75 *'Stamina': 48 *'Guts': 58 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 139 *'TP': 140 *'Kick': 69 *'Dribbling': 65 *'Technique': 86 *'Block': 111 *'Speed': 74 *'Stamina': 72 *'Catch': 35 *'Lucky': 81 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form *'GP': 113 *'TP': 153 *'Kick': 66 *'Dribbling': 96 *'Block': 146 *'Catch': 81 *'Technique': 107 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 78 *'Lucky': 138 ---- Adult form *'GP': 129 *'TP': 150 *'Kick': 50 *'Dribbling': 96 *'Block': 154 *'Catch': 102 *'Technique': 114 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 100 *'Lucky': 148 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'TP': 140 *'Kick': C *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 3= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * (Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi only) Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Managers' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Managers R' *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Managers N' *'Star Sisters' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Managers' *'Oneesama Eleven' *'Battle Parents' *'Star Sisters' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Inazuma Girls' Relationships *'Ono Masataka' (biological father) *'Kudou Michiya' (foster father) *'Endou Mamoru' (husband (in Inazuma Eleven GO Dark)) *'Endou Atsuko' (mother-in-law (in Inazuma Eleven GO Dark)) *'Endou Daisuke' (grandfather-in-law (in Inazuma Eleven GO Dark)) *'Endou Hiroshi' (father-in-law (in Inazuma Eleven GO Dark)) Gallery Fuyuka young.jpg|Young Fuyuka. Fuyuka family IE 96 HQ.PNG|Fuyuka's father and mother in one of her flashbacks. FuyukaCC5.png|Fuyuka's casual clothing as seen in the fifth ending song. Endou and Fuyuka.png|Fuyuka and Endou when they were young, in the game. Fuyuka in the game.jpg|Fuyuka in the Inazuma Eleven 3 game. Fuyuka not remembering Endou EP 68.png|Fuyuka not remembering Endou. Fuyuka dress2.png|Fuyuka in her formal dress. Fuyuka in the hospital EP 102.png|Fuyuka in the hospital. Fuyuppe-raimon.png|Fuyuka as a student at Raimon. Shindo.png|Fuyuka stopping Shindou from going to the Holy Road Stadium. Fuyuka GO game cutscene.jpg|Fuyuka in the GO game as Endou's wife. fuyuka young cd.jpg|Fuyuka's character design (young). Managers formal dress design.jpg|Fuyuka's character design (formal dress). fuyuka adult cd.jpg|Fuyuka's character design (adult). Fuyuka game wii.jpg|Fuyuka in Strikers. Trivia *Since the four female managers' names come from seasons, fuyu (冬) from her forename means winter. *In Inazuma Eleven GO Dark, Fuyuka still works as a nurse. *In the Inazuma Eleven 3 she is a bad cook, while in the anime she is a very good cook just like in Inazuma Eleven GO Dark. *In the game it said that she lost her memories due to shock, but in the anime it was purposely caused by hypnotherapy. Navigation Category:Managers Category:GO characters